The Past Return
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: Bella é Filha biológica de Esme e Carslile, e só descobrem isso depois que a abandonam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Depois de saímos de Forks e eu deixei Bella meu coração continua despedaçado, é horrível, a pior dor que já senti.

Eu tento ficar o máximo nas montanhas distante de casa, não quero olhar seus olhos e ver pena como sempre, mais algo me dizia pra voltar, então estou voltando, e quando chego dou de cara com Eleazar e Carmem que vieram de visita ou é o que parece mais o estranho é que Eleazar esta bloqueando seus pensamentos e isso me deixa desconfiado que não seja uma visita qualquer.

Todos estão reunidos na sala inclusive Carlisle e Esme, e Eleazar começa a falar.

- Carlisle tenho algo que você e Esme deveriam saber, mais não sei como lhe contar, é algo que aconteceu há muitos séculos atrás que reflete no nosso presente que eu soube por uma vampira de nome Bianca que antes de ser morta me contou a verdade, só lhe peço para manter a calma.

- Claro Eleazar pode falar - Disse Carlisle.

- Bem, Na é época em que Esme ainda era humana a vampira me contou que os Volturi descobriram que Esme estava grávida de um filho seu Carlisle e isso os deixou muito nervosos então armaram para quando o filho de Esme nascesse fosse trocado por um bebê morto e foi exatamente o que fizeram, o que filho que Esme esperava não morreu ao contrário está vivo, Aro mandou uma vampira de nome Ariadne ultrapassar os séculos no futuro junto com Bianca e o Bebê, eles trocaram seu bebê por uma criança humana que estava morta no hospital e houve a troca eles permaneceram 10 anos observando a criança mais como perceberam que ela não manifestava nenhum problema em relação a nossa espécie eles a deixaram em paz mais eu mesmo venho vê-la às vezes para ter certeza que está bem, é isso, e então? Digam alguma coisa?

Carlisle e Esme estavam chocados como todos nós, então Esme e Carlisle tem um filho juntos que ainda está vivo, meu deus que quem seria ele?

Esme começou a soluçar.

- Eleazar onde ele está, por favor? Onde está o meu filho? - Esme perguntou.

- Não é **Ele** é **Ela**.

- Então eu tenho mais uma filha - Disse Carlisle.

- Sim e vocês a conhecem.

Todos ficaram confusos.

- Como assim a conhecemos? - Disse Alice.

Eleazar estreitou os olhos e olhou atentamente para nós, eu tentava ler sua mente mais ele me bloqueava sempre.

- Vocês por acaso nunca sentiram que uma humana tinha um cheiro muito mais apelativo para vocês do que para os outros? Uma humana que vocês amaram a primeira vez que a viram? A amaram sem explicação como se vocês já se conhecem há muito tempo?

Todos ao meu redor pensaram na mesma pessoa: Bella. Mais isso é impossível, então como ninguém se manifestou Eleazar continuou.

- Vou dar mais uma dica: Sua mente é impenetrável, ninguém pode invadi-la dentro da mente dela ela está protegida, e essa vai pra você Edward, você nunca poderia ler sua mente, ainda não sabem de quem estou falando?

Todos entraram em choque porque a única pessoa com essas características somente poderia ser Bella. Carmen já estava impaciente com a demora e disse.

- Isabella Marie Swan é a Filha Biológica de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, pronto falei. - Falou Carmen.

- Isso mesmo, Isabella é uma mestiça, filha de uma humana com um vampiro, porém como cresceu no meio dos humanos com suas manias, ela pode se passar por humana tranquilamente, nunca repararam que sua pele clara é quase tão parecida com a nossa macia e fina?

Todos estavam petrificados como assim Bella é filha de Esme e Carlisle?

- Por isso me doeu tanto deixá-la, ela é minha filha, meu deus - Disse Esme.

- Temos que voltar, todos se preparem estamos voltando pra Forks - disse Carlisle se levantando e depois olhou pra mim - Edward? Você vem?

Quando ele perguntou todos olharam pra mim esperando uma resposta, e eu pensei se Bella é mesmo mestiça então não é tão frágil assim, então já tinha tomado a minha decisão.

- Sim, eu vou - Eu disse.

E todos começaram a se arrumar e ainda hoje estaríamos em um avião indo pra Forks, e ainda hoje estaria com o amor da minha vida comigo outra vez, apesar das circunstancias estou muito feliz.


	2. Lost in Pain

**Lost in Pain**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Eu estava aqui no meu quarto pensando porque eu mereço sofrer tanto se, eu fiz algo de errado pra merecer isso, deitada na minha cama olhando pro teto, penso se fiz algum mal a alguém pra merecer tanto sofrimento, nunca me esqueço de suas palavras...

**_Seis meses antes..._**

**Flashback On**

Ele pediu pra ir darmos uma volta, e eu fui não conversamos pelo caminho, quando chegamos a uma pequena clareira ele simplesmente disse:

- Bella precisamos conversar - disse ele

- Pode falar estou ouvindo – disse

- Bella eu nem sei como ti dizer isso, mais eu confundi meus sentimentos eu não te amo achei que te amava mais não te amo, me desculpe, eu nunca deveria ter me aproximado de você, eu me arrependo por ter entrado na sua vida, confundi meus sentimentos, achava que te amava mais não te amo, eu sinto muito. - disse ele calmante olhando nos meus olhos.

- Você não me ama?

- Não, Eu não te amo, eu deveria ter visto isso antes, você é uma simples humana, não é suficiente pra mim, eu tenho que procurar alguém da minha espécie que seja o suficiente, porque você não é eu sinto dizer isso mais é a verdade, inclusive eu tenho uma conhecida, Tanya Denali, é muito linda, e ela sim é mais que suficiente pra mim, sinto muito Bella, eu não te amo, vou atrás de Tânia com ela, posso ficar sem ter que diminuir minha força, concerta até pra cama posso ir com ela, ao contrário que com você nunca poderia fazer isso, Adeus Bella, até nuca mais - Ele disse e saiu correndo.

Eu desabei no chão daquela clareira, então era isso, ele nunca me amou somente, brincou com meus sentimentos, eu não poderia dar a ele tudo que ele queria, eu não era o suficiente, as lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto, meu coração foi despedaçado em pedaços, minha alma não existia mais, Deus por que eu? Ele se foi, ele nunca me amou, preferiu outra de sua espécie, alguém que poderia lhe dar tudo que ele queria, por que se eu não era o suficiente ele me deu esperanças, e dizia que me amava como pode ser tão frio? E os outros, achei que a família Cullen, me amava mais vejo que estava errado, não entendo por que fizeram isso comigo? Até mesmo Alice e Esme minha segunda mãe e minha melhor amiga, que pelo que vejo nunca me amaram também, isso não é justo, meu coração está doendo tanto.

Assim fiquei ali sobre a floresta abaixo da chuva que levava minhas lágrimas, mais mantinha meu coração sangrando e o buraco agora aberto como uma adaga em meu coração, a pior dor do mundo a dor de ser abandona, de ser despedaçada, a dor da traição e a dor da perda, porque a partir de hoje eu sei que minha vida nunca seria a mesma, ou melhor, minha já se foi a partir do momento que ele me disse aquelas coisas.

**Flashback Off**

E aqui estou eu sofrendo depois de todo esse tempo, meus amigos tentam me tirar de casa, mais não conseguem, a única certeza que tenho, é que mesmo com essa dor dilacerante em meu coração, se os Cullen's voltarem eu não vou perdoá-los, Edward, esse eu nunca vou perdoá-lo, aquelas palavras ainda me lembro delas, do que cada uma delas me fez sentir, humilhada e machucada, a pior dor do mundo, espero realmente que ele esteja feliz, porque eu sei que nunca eu serei feliz que vou morrer aqui, meu coração e meu corpo enfraquecem a cada dia, Charlie está sempre trabalhando ou em La Puche, não deixo ver o quão mal eu estou não quero preocupá-lo meu querido pai que não merecia isso, méis prefiro morrer a ter essa dor em meu ser.

Como sempre me encontro de frente a janela do meu quarto, com lágrimas caindo por meus olhos, que nunca deixaram de cair desde aquele dia, com meu coração em pedaços, um corpo sem alma, essa era eu, não comia e não bebia, sempre aqui, sentada ou deitada, mais sempre sem alma, sem vida, sem meu coração, a unia coisa que faço é ver através da janela, o tempo passando, esperando o dia mais esperado por mim, minha morte!


	3. Return

**Return**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estávamos nos aproximando de Forks, já passamos pela placa de boas vindas.

Esme eu podia ler seus pensamentos, e estava muito feliz, pois veria Bella, principalmente agora, não que ela tivesse preferência por Bella ser filha biológica, ela estava feliz por seu bebê que ela pensou que tivesse morrido estar vivo.

Na verdade todos estão felizes até mesmo Rosálie, que não gostava de Bella, está pensando em como se desculpa com ela, pelas suas grosserias.

Alice está tremendamente feliz, já que sempre considerou Bella como a uma irmã.

Jasper está pensando que agora terá que caçar muito mais vezes já que vai sempre está perto de Bella.

Emmet está ansioso pra dar um seu abraço de urso em Bella.

Carlisle não cabe em si de alegria, por sua filha com sua alma gêmea está viva, e está com raiva dos Volturi por terem feito isso a ele e a nossa família.

Eu estou muito feliz, por voltar, apesar de ter sido extremamente duro com ela quando fui embora, a Mao muito, tanto que chega a doer essa dor em mim, por estar longe dela, estou extremamente ansioso por vê-la, tomara que ela me perdoe, mais sei que não vai ser fácil, eu fui realmente um idiota.

Chegamos!

- Quero ir até ela Carlisle, agora! Quero ver minha filha! - Disse Esme, já estava soluçando.

- Amor, temos que ir devagar, fomos embora, nem nos despedimos ela deve estar magoada, vamos esperar um pouco, organizar as coisas. - Disse Carlisle, apesar de também querer ver Bella agora.

- Eu também quero vê-la - Disse eu um pouco envergonhado.

Todos olharam pra mim, com pena.

- Edward ela não vai querer te ver, você foi o mais cruel de todos nós, citando o nome da Tanya, o que disse pra ela... - Disse Alice - Foi muito pior do que qualquer abandono, e, além disso, os primeiro que devem vê-la são Esme e Carlisle, que são os pais dela. - Terminou Alice.

Todos concordaram pelos pensamentos, realmente fui um completo idiota, tocando no assunto de Tanya, ou melhor, ter ido embora, foi o pior erro de minha Eternidade, nunca deveria tê-la deixado.

- Então vou organizar a casa, quem me ajuda? - Perguntou Esme.

- Eu posso ajudar Esme - Disse Emmet.

- Eu também ajudo - Disse Alice.

- Eu vou caçar se vou chegar a ficar perto de Bella, melhor estar muito bem alimentado, pra não acontecer acidentes, de novo - Disse Jaspe, ele ainda se sentia culpado, por termos ido embora, principalmente agora, por descobrirmos a verdade sobre Bella.

- Jasper querido não foi sua culpa, foi acidente, acontece - Disse Esme maternalmente.

- Obrigada Esme, mais ainda assim vou caçar alguém vem comigo - Perguntou ele.

- Sim eu também vou caçar - Disse Rosálie.

- Eu vou ao hospital, pra ver minha transferência, pra cá - Disse Carlisle.

- Eu vou com você Carlisle, quero espairecer a mente um pouco - Disse eu me sentindo sobrecarregado.

- Claro então vamos - Disse Carlisle.

Assim todos foram para os seus destinos, e eu no carro com Carlisle só pensava na burrada que eu fiz de ter deixado Bella, e ter dito tanta besteira a ela, nem eu me perdoava, imagina ela.


	4. Meeting Surprise

**Meeting Surprise**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hoje apesar de ainda me sentir perdida, vou tentar melhor quem eu sou, por Charlie, que sei que está sofrendo com isso, e Renée que está longe, mais sofre por mim, principalmente por não estar comigo.

Quando desci Charlie, que estava na cozinha na mesa tomando café se surpreendeu por ver de pé.

- Bom dia garota? Vai sair? - perguntou ele meio desconfiado

- Sim vou dar uma volta, mais logo volto, não devo demorar - disse eu tentando amenizar as coisas.

- Claro fique à-vontade, vou pescar com Harry, só volto mais tarde - disse Charlie pegando suas coisas de pesca e saindo - Bom passeio garota - disse ele antes de sair.

Quando ele saiu tomei café e peguei uma bolsa e saí caminhando na trilha vou tentar relaxar um pouco dar uma volta, enquanto ainda está de dia.

Ao chegar a certa área da floresta, me deparei com uma cena linda uma linda cachoeira no meio da floresta, simplesmente linda.

Comecei a caminhar e ver mais de perto, realmente era lindo, no entanto quando estava sentada sobre a pedra em frente à cachoeira, pude houve um barulho atrás de mim, e quando me virei vi uma das pessoas que nunca mais pensei ver.

- Jasper o que faz aqui? - Perguntei assustada por ele estar realmente ali, e com medo de eu ter enlouquecido e estar vendo ele, mesmo ele não estando aqui.

Ele continuou me olhando e veio em minha direção me abraçou me pegando totalmente de surpresa.

- Desculpe Bella não foi minha intenção, tentar lhe machucar, desculpe, eu sou tão fraco, mil desculpas - disse ele ainda me abraçando

Separei-me dele e disse:

- Tudo bem Jasper, eu entendo, você não teve culpa, eu que cortei o dedo, eu sou uma desastrada, eu que peço desculpas - Disse olhando em seus olhos - Mais sem querer ser rude, por que está aqui? Os outros também voltaram? - Perguntei com medo de ouvir a resposta não queria ver Edward, apesar de ainda amá-lo, eu não sou masoquista, se ele não me ama, é melhor que fique longe de mim do perto, e mais se estiver com a tal de Tanya, não quero ter que vê-lo com outra seria demais pra mim, eu não suportaria.

- Sim Bella, estamos todos de volta, sentimos sua falta não quer ir à nossa casa, Esme e Carlisle, estão com muitas saudades - Disse com um brilho diferente no olhar, como se soubesse de algo muito importante mais não pudesse falar - Todos estão com saudades - Disse com outro brilho no olhar, seja o que for ele está me escondendo algo.

Pensei também, se ele disse todos...

- Jasper, ele também veio? - perguntei olhando em seus olhos, e pude ver que ele entendeu perfeitamente de quem eu estava falando

- Sim ele veio conosco, mais não está foi ao hospital com Carlisle, só volta à noite, venha comigo, sei que todos vão gostar de lhe ver, principalmente Esme - disse ele outra vez com aquele brilho no olhar, mais não podia negar também sentia falta deles e muita, não haveria mal em ir vê-los já que Edward não estaria lá, e se ele chegasse eu iria embora, não ia ficar pra ver ele com a tal de Tanya, ou falando de suas aventuras, sei que não suportaria.

- Claro Jasper, me leve pra ver os outros - disse a ele, que sorrio radiante, como antes nunca tinha visto, Jasper mudou muito pelo que percebi

- Então vamos - disse ele

Então entramos na floresta, e realmente estou ansiosa por ver todos, menos uma pessoa, que não quero ver tão cedo, Edward, me dói só em pensar em seu nome.


	5. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Enquanto Jasper corria pela floresta comigo em suas costas, eu fiquei pensando que realmente senti muita falta de todos, até mesmo Rosálie e nunca foi muito cordial comigo, mais ainda sim tenho esperanças que um dia seremos amigas. Mais a única pessoa da família, que a pesar de ter sentido falta, não quero ver é Edward, meu coração já foi morto muitas vezes durante esse tempo, para matarem ele outra vez, por mais que os ame eu sei que sempre dentro de mim não conseguirei confiar mais, que eles ficaram aqui, sei que hoje podem estar e amanhã, terem ido embora, por isso mesmo pretendo não me aperfeiçoar muito ao fato de eles terem retornado, continuarei minha vida.

Quando estávamos nos aproximando ele parou e virou-se pra mim.

- Bella fique aqui na porta vou fazer uma surpresa - Disse Jasper, eu somente assenti.

Quando ele entrou, fiquei olhando pro céu, será mesmo que isso está acontecendo? Que realmente estão aqui, Jasper eu sei que está, pois já me belisquei secretamente árias vezes, e realmente ele está aqui, mais e os outros? Tomara que ele não demore realmente estou ansiosa.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Enquanto Carlisle resolve a burocracia para retornar ao hospital, fico esperando em frente ao hospital, encostado no carro, tentando pensar em alguma maneira de reconquistar Bella, sei que não será fácil, ela é bastante teimosa, e isso será difícil, mais sei que o mais complicado será fazê-la entender que a deixei pensando ser o melhor, mais que de alguma forma, eu iria acabar voltando, mesmo que não fosse por termos descoberto a verdade sobre ela, eu teria retornado, por não conseguir ficar longe dela, e ser egoísta o suficiente, para querê-la só pra mim. Carlisle esta voltando.

- Então já vamos? - Perguntei, estranhando a rapidez dele, em retornar.

Ele olhou pra mim e disse:

- Não, Alice ligou, disse que teve uma visão de Jasper convencendo Bella a ir nos visitar em nossa casa, e quer que todos estejam lá, mais pediu pra você chegar somente mais tarde, se não é possível, que Bella vá embora ao lhe ver. - Disse ele.

Eu entendia, eles queriam muito ver Bella, e minha presença iria tornar essa visita bastante curta.

- Entendo Carlisle, ficarei dando voltas com o carro, e voltei por volta das nove horas, está bom pra vocês? - Perguntei, magoado por não poder ver meu amor, mais entendia que ela possivelmente, não irá querer-me ver tão cedo, depois de ter sido tão rude com ela.

- Está ótimo - Disse Carlisle, um pouco triste por eu não poder estar lá, era compreensível, ele me ama com a um filho, mais sua outra filha não quer me ver, por ter lhe magoado.

_Sinto muito meu filho, sei que ela irá te perdoar, um dia_ - Disse Carlisle, por pensamento, eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

- Então você vai correndo pela floresta ou eu lhe levo até em casa e depois saio com o carro? - Perguntei, tentando me dissipar do assunto?Edward idiota x Bella machucada? Como eu queria resolver logo, e que me amor voltasse pra mim, mais sei que não vai ser nada fácil.

_Eu vou correndo pela floresta, Alice disse que Jasper chegará a casa em poucos minutos e não iria dar tempo de você sair com o carro sem ser visto por Bella, vá dar uma volta, pense um pouco, e principalmente em uma maneira de_ _voltar a se aproximar de Bella, sei que vai conseguir filho_ - Disse Carlisle, me animando, mais sei que não será uma tarefa fácil.

Carlisle seguiu para a floresta, e eu fui dar uma volta, pensar em como reconquistar Bella, sei que vou acabar pedindo ajuda a Alice para isso, resta saber se dará certo, sinceramente eu espero que sim.


	6. Feelings

**Feelings**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quando Jasper finalmente saiu, fiquei mais ansiosa, não sei por que, é como se esse reencontro com os Cullens fosse muito importante, como se fosse algo além de mim, não entendo mais esta nervosa e ansiosa por reencontrá-los.

- Bella podemos entrar? - Perguntou Jasper.

Apesar do nervosismo consegui responder.

- Sim, vamos - Disse a ele.

Ele me acompanhou até o interior da casa, subimos as escadas e entramos na sala onde estava todos reunidos, menos ele, menos Edward, e isso de certa forma me deixava triste, pois apesar de tudo eu ainda o amava, mais sabia que ele não me amava, e sim a vampira que ele foi atrás, além disso, não sou masoquista, pra aceitar alguém que não me quer, mesmo que ele me pedisse.

- Bella? - Disse Esme, e me pareceu bastante nervosa, e também estava soluçando, um choro sem lágrimas não entendo, por que ela chorava Carlisle, também estava solução como Alice e Emmet, menos Rosálie e Jasper, mais ainda assim não entendia por que choravam, só por me verem? Isso está estranho, definitivamente estranho.

- Oi Esme, quanto tempo - Disse abrindo os braços para recebê-la, quando ela percebeu, saltou-se de Carlisle, que estava a abraçando por trás, e veio correndo a mim, me deu um abraço um pouco forte, ou melhor, muito forte, ai meu deus!

- Esme... Não... Respiro... - Disse eu tentando respirar, finalmente ela me soltou com um olhar se desculpando por ter me apertado demais.

- Então querida, como está? Faz bastante tempo - Disse Carlisle, emocionado, mais eu ainda não estava entendendo por que ele estava tão emocionado, e por que os outros também, como se eles retornarem a me ver fosse o mais importante do mundo.

- Estou bem, na medida do possível, mais estou bem - Respondi, mais logo notei que eles me olhavam confusos, então disse - Na verdade, eu senti falta de vocês e fiquei chateada por terem ido embora sem se despedirem - Disse sinceramente, pois realmente a forma como foram, sem ao menos um adeus, foi como seu não fosse nada, e foi assim que eu me senti claro que não falei essa parte em voz alta, mais realmente foi assim que me senti.

- Bella sentimos muito, queríamos ter nos despedido, queria amos ter voltado, mais não podíamos - Disse Alice, e eu entendia, não podiam por causa de Edward, e isso me machucava saber que ele não me ama que está com outra, e ainda que não deixava sua família vir me ver, como ele podia ser tão egoísta? Eu não entendo, por que me machucar tanto? Se não me amava, por que se aproximar de mim? São perguntas que sempre passam pela minha mente.

Depois do que Alice disse, para dissipar o assunto, Jasper com o seu dom peculiar, sempre nos acalmando, e logo depois notei Emmet vindo em minha direção.

- Belinha senti muito a sua falta - Disse Emmet vindo me abraçar, ele também me deixou sem ar, acho que meu rosto ficando vermelho e roxo, alertou todos, pois logo em seguida, fez com que Esme falasse.

- Emmet Cullen, deixe Bella respirar - Disse uma Esme autoritária e ao mesmo tempo o repreendendo por quase ter me esmagado.

- Bella querida está tudo bem? - Disse Carlisle me analisando.

- Sim, só preciso me sentar, por favor - Disse a ele ainda tentando respirar.

- Claro que falta de educação - Disse Esme - Sente-se querida, fique a vontade.

- Obrigada - Disse mais calma, depois do forte abraço.

- É bom lhe ver outra vez Bella - Disse Rosálie, a olhei estranhando sei comportamento, pois Rosálie nunca se dirigiu a mim diretamente.

Hoje realmente está sendo um dia bastante estranho não entendo, Esme e Carlisle chorando por me verem, Alice e Emmet também, Jasper se aproximando de uma forma que jamais pensei que faria Rosálie se dirigindo a mim diretamente, e sem nenhum sarcasmo ou mal humor. Realmente hoje está sento um dia bastante estranho. Mais pensando bem, estou feliz, porque apesar de não querer Edward próximo a mim, sabendo que ele não me ama, estou feliz de ter todos aqui, é como se eu me sentisse completa, mesmo faltando uma parte do meu coração, que Edward arrancou, ainda assim é como sentir que pelo menos essa parte pôde recuperar.

Perdida em pensamentos não percebi que algo acontecia e que Alice falava rapidamente com os outros, e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta.

- Boa noite.


	7. Misogyny

**Misogyny**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quando ele atravessou a porta, eu congelei no meu lugar, senti aquele buraco em meu peito ardendo mais ainda, no mesmo instante em que eu me sentia desta maneira, ele permanecia na sala me olhando.

- Bella posso falar com você? - Perguntou ele.

Eu me mantive em silencio, somente sua voz já me deixava, tremula, e ofegando eu não o odiava mais ainda me magoava muito, pois eu sei que todas as vezes que o ver ou ouvir a menção ao seu nome irei me recordar, daquele dia na floresta, o dia em que eu morri.

- Não, eu preciso ir, foi um prazer revê-los, Carlisle, poderia me levar em casa estou sem carro, Jasper que me trouxa até aqui - Perguntei.

- Claro vamos eu lhe levo - Disse ele, um pouco apreensivo, estou com aquela mesma sensação que me escondem algo mais não sei o que é.

Quando eu estava para sair, de repente Esme me abraçou, como se não quisesse mais me largar, mais ao mesmo tempo me senti estranha como se esse abraço fosse um abraço terno e amoroso, um abraço da minha mãe.

Quando ela me soltou, eu me dirigi aos outros lhe dando um abraço cada um, e quando me virei à porta, lá estava Edward, mais eu não me importei, ignorei o buraco em meu coração, e passei direto a ele, porém ele segurou meu braço.

- Pode me soltar, por favor? - Lhe perguntei, tentando puxar o meu braço, mais com sua força fica difícil.

- Por favor, precisamos conversar - Disse ele, com um tom de desespero em sua voz, mais eu não irei cair mais nas armadilhas dele, não vai mais brincar com a humana frágil, não mesmo!

- Não, não podemos conversar, e, por favor, queira me soltar, não quero que toque em mim. - Disse a ele puxando o meu braço, que ele soltou.

- Eu não vou desistir você vai me ouvir, continuarei persistindo até o momento que me escute - Disse ele com veemência na voz, e determinação, que me fez encolher, não vou lhe mostrar fraqueza.

- Pode tentar mais isso não quer dizer que irá conseguir - Disse a ele, persistente, já saindo da mansão.

Quando cheguei lá fora Carlisle já estava me esperando, entrei no banco do passageiro e ele começou a dirigir nos afastando da mansão Cullen, e daquele que me causa triste e felicidade ao mesmo tempo, tristeza por saber que ele nunca me amou ou amará um dia, e alegria por saber que voltou mesmo que não seja pra mim, mais que pelo menos não está machucado e sim bem, eu devo ser uma idiota mesmo, por mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez e me disse eu ainda o amar.


	8. Confused thoughts

**Confused thoughts**

* * *

**Edward POV**

As palavras de Bella estavam encravadas em minha mente, realmente eu a magoei demais, tanto que ela não quer me dar à oportunidade de me escutar.

Quando Carlisle e ela se foram, todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes, Jasper parecia mais aliviado em saber que Bella não havia guardado magoa por suas ações passadas, e os outros estavam felizes por verem Esme feliz, porém ao mesmo tempo em que ela se encontrava feliz, também estava preocupada com a discussão entre Bella e eu, realmente não foi uma conversa nada amistosa, e sim muito hostil.

Eu tenho que pensar em como fazer Bella me ouvir alguma maneira de ela me escutar, sinto tanto a falta dela, que chega a doer, como pude dizer tantas barbaridades a ela, eu não queria que ela se magoasse e sofresse ou ser tão egoísta quanto a ela e permitir que ela fizesse suas próprias escolhas, e o que consegui, foi ser e fazer exatamente que não queria.

Sentei-me piano e comecei a dedilhar pelas teclas, a canção de ninar que havia feito para ela.

- Não se preocupe querido, ela vai lhe ouvir, somente de tempo a ela. - Disse Esme, e eu sabia que ela tinha razão.

Enquanto Esme estava ao meu lado com a mão em meu ombro comecei a mudar a faixa da musica para a dela, sabia que ela gostava, se eu não estava feliz, pelo menos alguém seria feliz.

_Obrigado querido_, Esme estava feliz isso importava, por enquanto.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Enquanto Carlisle dirigia, pude notar que ele estava dirigindo mais divagar do que os Cullens costumavam dirigir, realmente esse dia está muito estranho.

- Carlisle, não precisa dirigir tão divagar por minha causa, eu estou bem, sei que vocês gostam de velocidade. - Disse tentando deixá-lo mais a vontade.

- Tudo bem querida, somente estou indo mais de vagar para desfrutar de sua presença, realmente sentimos muito sua falta - Disse ela, dirigindo um dirigindo a mim.

Apesar das circunstâncias, eu estava feliz pelo retorno deles. Por mais que tenham me feito sofrer eu os amava muitíssimo, o único que não poderia perdoar, por mais que me machucasse era Ele. Quem tantas vezes brincou com meus sentimentos, como se eu fosse lixo. Sei que não sou suficiente para ele, sou somente uma humana estúpida, mais ainda tenho sentimentos.

Depois de mais uns minutos, havíamos chegado a minha casa e percebi que Charlie ainda não havia chegado.

- Obrigada Carlisle - Disse a ela, tirando o sinto de segurança.

- De nada querida, quando precisar sabe que pode me chamar. - Disse ela, logo depois pegou um cartão em seu bolso - Pode ligar para esse numero, é o meu celular pessoal.

Fiquei feliz que ele estar me dando o numero do celular, como se eu estivesse com uma prova que esse dia existiu mesmo, e não era ilusão da minha mente.

- Obrigada, quando precisar ligo sim, preciso ir - Disse saindo do carro.

- Até breve Bella - Disse ele.

Depois de um tempo, vi o carro dobrar a esquina e me vi torcendo para que isso não fosse mais umas das minhas ilusões.


	9. Returning To Life

**Capítulo 9 – Returning To Life**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quando adentrei, fui direto ao meu quarto, sentei-me na cama e fiquei ali olhando em volta, só então percebi que o tempo em que fiquei aqui, somente com minha tristeza como companhia, sem mesmo observar o que se passava ao meu redor, foi um tempo em que eu perdi ao qual eu deveria ter continuado a minha vida, ter curtido os meus amigos, ficar com as pessoas que me amam de verdade, não sofrendo por aqueles que não tiveram piedade de mim, ou melhor, aquele a quem nunca mereceu o meu amor e somente brincou comigo.

Levantei-me e caminhei ao redor do quarto, observando minuciosamente cada detalhe, pude ver um retrato dos meus amigos, o qual me fez lembrar que estava em falta com eles. Todos tentaram me ligar, me confortar pelos Cullens por eles terem ido embora, tentaram me ajudar e eu simplesmente não dei importância, me prendendo ao meu próprio mundo.

Outra pessoa que também esteve muito pendente de mim foi a minha mãe, eu sei que por estarmos longe uma da outra, ela sofre mais, por não saber se eu estava bem, se já havia superado tudo o que aconteceu. De alguma forma eu sei que sou culpada por está a fazendo sofrer, e isso me faz sentir pior.

Meu pai é a maior culpa que carrego entre todos, ele que ficou comigo o tempo todo, presenciou tudo o que eu estava sentido, meu estado catatônico, meus pesadelos, exatamente tudo. Ele não merecia isso, e de alguma forma pretendo recompensá-lo.

Eu sei que esta na hora de mudar, de deixar o passado de lado e seguir em frente, esquecer quem me fez mal e ver o futuro que me aguarda. Tentar compensar de alguma forma todos que eu fiz sofrer mesmo sem intenção.

Hoje vou começar a fazer isso.

Comecei a arrumar o meu quarto, limpando os móveis e ir arrumando tudo. Depois peguei os deveres da escola e comecei a fazer, adiantando alguns também. Em seguida sentei no computador e escrevi uma mensagem pra minha mãe.

_Mãe gostaria de pedir desculpas por tê-la preocupado por tanto tempo, por não ter respondido seus outros emails e por não ter atendido suas ligações, eu estou bem, melhor do que nunca._

_Mais uma vez sinto muito por tê-la preocupado._

_Beijo te amo mãe._

Enviei a mensagem e olhei os outros emails respondendo todos em seguida.

Quando terminei de arrumar além do meu quarto, toda a parte superior da casa, desci e fui pra cozinha, preparei um estrogonofe com arroz.

Arrumei a sala e depois peguei o telefone e liguei para Ângela.

_- Alô?_

- Senhora Weber?

_- Sim? Quem é?_

- É Bella, Isabella Swan. Ângela está?

_- Bella?_ – Percebi pela sua voz que ela estava surpresa, e não tirava sua razão, há meses eu não telefono ou saio de casa.

- Sim. Eu poderia falar com Ângela?

_- Claro querida, vou chamá-la._

Através do telefone ouvi alguns barulhos, como quando a senhora Weber subia as escadas, ou algo caindo no chão, logo em seguida uma Ângela respirando como se tivesse saído de uma corrida atende ao telefone.

_- Bella? –_ Respirou inúmeras vezes, com uma vez que descrevia sua surpresa, por eu ter telefonado.

- Ange, como você esta? – Achei melhor começar desta forma já que faz meses que não nos falamos.

_- Estou bem, e você? Faz muito tempo._

- Sim, faz bastante tempo. – Ficou um silencio meio constrangedor, mais eu sabia que Ângela era a única que me sentiria melhor pra ligar. – Eu queria saber se poderíamos ir ao cinema amanhã, o que você acha?

_- Seria ótimo, e se convidarmos os outros e depois do cinema poderíamos ir comer alguma coisa, se ficar muito tarde você pode dormir na minha casa, então?_

Pensei um pouco, era uma boa idéia, poderia rever todos e saber de tudo o que perdi nesse meio tempo em que não estive por perto. Charlie não iria ser contra, ao contrário, ficaria feliz por eu estar recuperando o controle da minha vida.

- Seria perfeito, amanhã às 14h00minh em frente ao cinema, pode ser?

_- Sim, vou ligar pros outros e aviso. Obrigada por ligar Bella. Fico feliz que esteja voltando a ser quem você era. _

- De nada Ange, é ótimo voltar!

Desligamos e foi nesse momento que ouvi o carro de Charlie chegando.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Depois que terminei de tocar a canção de Esme, subi pro meu quarto. Eu gostava de ficar sozinho, me fazia bem.

Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia arrumar uma maneira de Bella me escutar, e muito menos acreditar em mim. Com tudo o que aconteceu e o tempo em que passamos separados nem mesmo sei se ela ainda me ama.

Não a culparia se não me amasse, a magoei muito, mais precisava resolver isso, não poderia continuar assim. Não poderíamos continuar separados. Mais agora que Victoria ainda esta a solta, separados somos mais vulneráveis, principalmente ela. Por mais que seja meia vampira, ainda é frágil e não tem controle de qualquer poder, por menor que possa se manifestar, e isso deixa as coisas piores.

* * *

**Rosálie POV**

De alguma forma eu sabia que era a única que Bella escutaria para falar a respeito de Edward, porque eu nunca escondi que não gostava dela no passado.

Pra falar a verdade, estou tentando gostar mais dela agora, não somente porque ela é a filha biológica de Carlisle e Esme, mais sim porque ela não vai precisar se transformar e ser um monstro como nós, e ela sobreviveu, mesmo com a tristeza que a fizemos passar, e principalmente Edward de alguma forma ela sobreviveu, e isso mostra que ela é forte, e não uma idiota ou um brinquedinho para Edward, como eu pensei antes.

Percebi que tudo a minha volta que estava acontecendo com a minha família e principalmente ao meu irmão, não poderia ser somente capricho, realmente ele a ama.

E a forma como a vimos, quando Jasper a trouxe, mostrava que ela não estava em melhores condições que Edward.

Mais eu sei que é cedo ainda, pra conversar com ela a respeito do meu irmão. Primeiro preciso ganhar a confiança dela, que eu sei não vai ser uma tarefa fácil.

De alguma forma eu conseguiria, sinto que devo isso a Edward, e principalmente a minha família.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Senti que Rosálie estava muito pensativa, normalmente ela não era assim, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma ou planejando algo.

- Algum problema Rosálie?

- Não, somente pensando.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Eu sabia que Rosálie estava mentindo, mais preferi não me intrometer, se precisar da minha ajuda me diria quando achasse melhor.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Oi pai, como foi à pesca?

- Bem querida, e o seu dia? Foi bom?

- Sim. Arrumei a casa, fiz a janta, mandei uns emails pra mamãe e liguei pra Ângela vamos ao cinema com uns amigos amanhã, tudo bem?

Ele pareceu surpreso e ficou pensativo por uns instantes.

- Claro querida, pode ir vai ser ótimo se divertir um pouco. Jacob perguntou de você, ligue pra ele depois ok?

- Certo. Pode deixar.

Ele subiu e logo, depois ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado, então me sentei no sofá e peguei o telefone, discando o número da casa de Billy.

_- Alô?_

- Billy? É a Bella. O Jake está?

_- Sim, vou chamar._

Enquanto esperava não pude deixar de ouvir alguém gritando, como se tivesse se machucado.

_- Bella como vai? Quanto tempo! _

- Bem, obrigada. Mais e você? Ouvi um barulho, alguém se machucou?

_- Está tudo bem, só que bati o pé na cômoda, nada de mais, não se preocupe. Mais e então a que devo a honra da sua ligação fantasminha?_

- Hei eu não sou fantasma, somente liguei pra saber se podemos almoçar amanhã, o que me diz?

_- Claro seria ótimo. Mais a tarde tenho que ir fazer a ronda com os outros rapazes._

- Tudo bem. Combinei de sair com Ângela e os outros depois das 14h00minh.

_- Certo, quer que eu busque você de moto na escola?_

- Se não for incomodar.

_- Claro que não Bells, sabe que é um prazer. Passo por volta do meio dia?_

- Sim, vou esperar. Tchau Jake.

_- Beijos Bells. - _Depois desligamos.

Senti-me bem em falar com o Jake. É ótimo estar voltando a minha vida, como se estive me renovasse.

- Bells? Ligou pro Jake?

- Sim. Vamos almoçar amanhã. Depois da escola. Importa-se de comer sozinho?

- Não querida, sem problemas vá se divertir com seus amigos, eu me viro, pode deixar.

- Certo, vamos comer antes que a comida esfrie.

Enquanto jantávamos em silêncio, pensamentos rondavam a minha cabeça e eu somente ansiava para que o amanhã não chegasse. Onde eu teria de ir à escola e ver o Cullens outra vez, ou melhor, um Cullen em especial, que eu não queria ter de ver, mais sei que é um desejo impossível de se obter.

Ao terminarmos, eu lavei a louça, fiz minha higiene, troquei de roupa e fui dormir, acabando por ter pesadelos noite adentro.

- Bella, estou indo, cuidado pra não chegar atrasada.

- Pode deixar pai. – Enquanto falava lembrei não disse ao meu pai sobre dormir na casa da Ângela - Espera lembrei-me de uma coisa.

- O que? – Disse virando-se.

- Ângela me convidou pra dormir na casa dela. Tem problema?

- Não. Claro que não. Só ligue antes de dormir, pra eu saber que ta tudo bem ok?

- Ok.

Então ele saiu e eu fui à cozinha, comi umas torradas e um café com leite. Lavei a louça e arrumei a mesa, peguei minha bolsa e fui caminhando pra escola.

Há algumas semanas minha picape parou de funcionar coitadinha, morreu de causas naturais, então ela esta somente de enfeite no meio da casa, como uma linda lembrança.

- Bella?

Virei-me e vi Jéssica vindo em minha direção, e parecia nervosa, tomara que não tenha acontecido nada de ruim.

- Bella? Você esta bem?

- Sim, por quê?

- Você não soube? Os Cullens voltaram.

Ai eu entendi porque todos estavam olhando pra mim, estavam com pena e provavelmente pensando que eu voltaria a ficar catatônica.

- Estou bem Jess, eu já sabia. Está tudo bem. Só não quero falar sobre isso.

- Certo, vem comigo todos estão na cantina.

Então seguimos para lá, quando chegamos, eles olharam pra mim como que esperassem que eu começasse a tremer e a chorar.

- Pessoal esta tudo bem, eu juro!

Pareceram entender que eu dizia a verdade e começaram e conversar amenidades.

Quando tocou o sinal, nos levantamos e seguimos cada um pra sua aula, minha primeira aula era a língua inglesa.

Ao chegar fui sentar-me na segunda carteira perto da janela, não havia ninguém que sentava comigo.

- Oi Bella.

* * *

_n/a: oi amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo desculpem demorar tanto, estou prestando vestibular e estou correndo, estudando muito. Mais uma vez pesso desculpas, e não esqueçam de comentar, da a opinião de vocês._

_Beijossssss_


	10. Thoughts and Conversations

**Capítulo 10 – Pensamentos e Conversas**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ao meu lado se encontrava Rosálie Cullen. Era estranho porque até agora não entendi porque ela está sendo tão simpática comigo. Antes nem sequer me dirigia um olhar que fosse, e quando fazia era por obrigação pra não ficar mal com a família. E agora, fala comigo como se fossemos velhas amigas. Não deixa de ser estranho e até mesmo hipócrita.

Nada me tirava da cabeça, que essa situação era no mínimo estranha.

- Oi – Disse simplesmente por educação. Logo em seguida virei o rosto pra janela.

Ontem quando falei normalmente com eles, foi mais por estar em choque ainda. Quer dizer, eu passei muito tempo desejando que eles não tivessem ido embora, que Ele não tivesse quebrado o meu coração. Ao reencontrá-los, talvez a parte de mim que queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido tenha falado mais alto. Mas agora, vendo por um ângulo concreto, e com a cabeça mais tranqüila, pude ver que eles não mereciam a minha consideração.

Que tipo de pessoas que dizem que você faz parte da família, que são suas amigas e promete nunca te deixar, vão embora se ao menos se despedirem? Avaliando agora, eu vejo que antes, eles só me suportavam que só me aceitavam porque eu estava com Edward.

Duvido muito que me aceitariam se fosse o contrário, se não existisse Edward, ou se não tivéssemos ficado juntos.

A parte dos meus conflitos internos, pude notar que Rosálie permanecia quieta na sua cadeira, me olhava às vezes, mais se mantinha na dela. Isso era bom, não queria discussões ou ser mal educada, mesmo que seja com alguém que nunca gostou de mim. Apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que Rosálie foi a única que sempre foi sincera comigo. Nunca demonstrou que gostava de mim quando não era verdade. Ao contrário dos outros.

- Bella? Bella?

Observei ao meu redor e todos já tinham se retirado, a aula acabará e eu nem sequer notei. Se continuasse assim perderia o ano.

Olhei pra frente à Ângela estava ali me chamando, Rosálie não estava ao meu lado ou na sala, significava que desistiu de uma possível conversa, o que era bom, não estava prepara pra falar com nenhum deles outra vez, agora que o choque de seu retorno havia acabado.

Levantei e fui com Ângela pra a próxima aula. Em um geral até não foram ruins. Tentei me manter o mais distante possível dos Cullens, e todos ao meu redor devem ter notado isso, porque eu não fazia nenhum esforço pra demonstrar o contrário.

Nos fim das aulas, segui pro estacionamento. Fiquei conversando com uma Ângela que não parava de dizer como iria ser ótimo nos reunirmos outra vez, acho que ela estava realmente animada. Ouvi uma buzina e sabia já quem era.

- Ange, eu já vou, Jake chegou pra me buscar, nos encontramos no cinema as 14h00min. – Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e segui pra onde Jacob me esperava com a moto ligada.

Pelo canto do olho pude ver que os Cullens não gostaram nada de ver Jacob comigo, mais eles não tinham nada que gostar ou não, nada tinham mais a ver com a minha vida.

- Oi Jake, preparado pra me agüentar até as 13h00minh? – Falei rindo, enquanto montava na sua moto.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo. Se quiser podemos até fazer um campeonato pra ver quem agüenta quem! – Falou rindo.

Adorava esse tempo que tínhamos juntado. Era ótimo ter um amigo com quem você podia contar sempre, e era isso que Jake era, o meu melhor amigo.

- Para de falar bobão, e bota essa lata velha pra funcionar, ta muito fraquinha. – Claro que estava provocando, sabia que iria irritar ele, e me fazia rir mais ainda.

- Lata velha é? Então você vai ver! – Depois só senti o vento no meu rosto.

Demoramos uns vinte minutos pra chega a La Puche.

- Bem vinda a minha humilde casa.

- Obrigada cavalheiro – Comecei a rir, não tinha como não rir conversando com ele.

Almoçamos e passamos o restante do tempo falando sobre o que eu perdi enquanto vegetava de sofrimentos nos últimos tempos, segundo ele não havia sido muita coisa, o que era bom, eu não queria perder mais nada.

Quando deram umas 13h15minh eu pedi pra ele me levar em casa, eu precisava pegar a bolsa que havia preparado pra dormir na casa de Ângela depois do cinema.

- Se quiser te espero e te levo ao cinema com seus amigos, sabe que não é problema. Depois eu volto e vou fazer a ronda com os rapazes.

- Nada disso. Eu não quero atrapalhar e depois posso mandar chamar um taxi.

- Não atrapalha, vou te levar e pronto, não discuta comigo baixinha.

Olhei feio pra ele, detesto que me chame de baixinha e ele sabia disso, só fazia pra me provocar.

Seguimos pro carro que o Jake tinha. Era um carro vermelho desbotado, mais tinha o seu charme.

Quando cheguei a casa ele ficou esperando dentro do carro enquanto eu pegava a bolsa. Vi se não havia esquecido nada e se estava tudo pronto, peguei as chaves e o celular e segui de volta para aonde se encontrava Jacob.

- Vamos.

Ele seguiu para Port Angeles. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, eu estava na frente da casa de Ângela. Eu rira direto ao cinema mais precisava deixar a bolsa na casa de Ângela.

- Obrigada pela carona Jake.

- Sempre que quiser estou aqui.

Dei um abraço nele e peguei a bolsa, Jake já havia arrancado com o carro e seguido o seu caminho de retorno.

- Bella que bom vê-la.

- Oi senhora Weber. A Ângela se encontra?

- Sim esta no quarto, ela havia me dito que você iria ficar conosco essa noite seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada, espero não estar incomodando.

- Não fale assim sabe que é muito bem vinda.

Deu um sorriso pra ela que retribuiu.

- Se quiser pode subir. Sei que minha filha vai gostar muito de te ver.

Assenti e subi as escadas. Bati na porta e ouvi um "_Entre_" lá de dentro.

- Oi Ange, desculpa ter vindo antes, mais queria deixar a bolsa.

- Sem problemas, assim podemos ir juntas no meu carro.

Deixe a bolsa ao lado da cama, e comecei a me arrumar como Ângela.

Vendo por agora, tinha certeza que a decisão que tomei de seguir em frente foi à melhor, e espero que nada estrague isso.

* * *

_**n/a**: Amores, peço desculpas pela imensa demora. Eu não estava bem de saúde por causa da minha alergia, mais estou melhorando. Tenho duas ótimas notícias, a primeira é que eu passei no vestibular. A segunda é que estou voltando pras Fics._

_Aos leitores que comentaram, agradeço muito o carinho de todos e estou muito feliz com os comentários, muito mesmo._

_Aos fantasminhas, porfavor apareçam. Os comenntários são um insentivo inorme pra mim e eu preciso, então porfavor comentem._

_Leiam, acompanhem e comentem bastante. Beijos._

_Gostaria que dessem uma olhada e lessem e comentassem nas seguintes histórias por favor, elas são ótimas e sei que vão gostar muito, dêem uma chance._

_Boa Noite Cinderella II e A Viagem do Amor (Original)_


End file.
